The present invention relates generally to phase conjugate lasers and more particularly to a phase conjugate laser that provides a relatively square temporal laser pulse derived from a generally Gaussian temporal laser pulse.
There are some laser applications that require the use of relatively square temporal laser pulses. Typically, conventional lasers generate Gaussian shaped laser pulses in time, and it has been necessary to create complex systems to generate square pulses therefrom. In particular, one common approach has been to employ the use of electro-optic polarization switches that cut a slice out of a relatively long oscillator pulse to produce the square pulse.
Typically, the configuration comprises two electro-optical crystals in series with each other along an optical path. Each crystal includes an electronic drive circuit and two polarizers. Such a conventional system is complex and costly. Such an approach is known to be employed at Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory in Livermore, Calif. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to provide for a less complex and costly system that generates relatively square laser pulses.